I Lost A Friend
by Namikazes
Summary: Being told about her best friends death, and also being requested to take care of a child can be over whelming. But for them, she'll do it.


"Hokage..-sama?" Mikoto knocked quietly on the Fourths door, Itachi ways behind her with Sasuke safely in his arms. The office was dark and empty, making her furrow her brows in question. She, herself got a notice from the Hokage, asking for her only to come make the trip down to speak of certain matters. Even though she has settled down from her career as a jounin, she would always hear about any openings for a job, but the letter she received didn't seem to be about that. Scanning the room one last time, she turned to make her leave, that is until a voice stopped her from behind.

"Mrs. Uchiha, I'm glad you could make it." The said woman snapped her head around, locking her eyes on the elder man no other known as the Third Hokage, "Please come in." Despite a pain in his eyes, he smiled and held the door open for her and her sons to go in before himself. "I was just talking to your husband about the same matter I will be with you."

Mikoto nodded her head, thinking this must be about the cleanup of the village. She knows close to nothing about what had happen or what battle took place, which itched more in her curiosity. "You already talked to Fugaku?" She questioned, receiving a slight nod for an answer.

"It's not about the after math, which is not why I requested you to visit." Hiruzen said, "It's about-" The man's response was cut short by a child's cry, making Mikoto look down to her soundless son in confusion before looking behind her to a woman who walked in.. carrying a baby.

"You requested to see him, Hokage- sama?" The woman asked, bouncing the child lightly in her arms in effort to calm him down.

"Yes, uh.." He stood from his seat and walked around the desk, talking the bundled boy in his arms before turning to Mikoto, giving her a clear view of the baby's face. "It's about _him_." Mikoto stared wide eyed at the baby, taking in his features. Blonde hair that stuck out in every direction possible and three whisker marks on either side of his cheeks. But the one thing that made her stomach drop was the eyes.. "Uzumaki Kushina and Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato left this behind."

Left it behind? Mikoto played that a few times over in her head, trying her best not to let it sink in, "What do you mean, sir?" Things are starting to come together for the woman. The swelling feeling in her chest made her fist clutch. It was unsettling and unwanted.

"This here, is Naruto, they're child of a few nights prior." Hiruzen slowly allowed the woman to carefully take the child in her arms. Mikoto let out a shaky breath as she pulled the blanket down from the boy's face as his cries died down, "I need you to take care of him."

Mikoto took in a sudden breath, a sharp one at that. Take care of him? Why?, "I- I- Where's..?" She looked up to asked, but it trailed off and hung in the air around them, making the atmosphere thicken. The look in the man's eye says it all, but still she asked, "Where's Minato and.. Kushina?" Her tone was soft and low, but her eyes were wide. The blonde in her arms let out a soft weep as his eyes slid closed and his tiny frame relaxed.

"They're dead, Mikoto." The Third bowed his head and closed his eyes, "They died.. protecting Naruto."

"H- How?" She was almost afraid to ask, but she wants to know.

"Will you take care of him?" The man asked, avoiding the question and gestured towards the boy in Mikoto's arms, "Only until he's old enough for an ANBU to look after him night and day, then he'll be off your hands." Mikoto swallowed silently and looked down to Naruto with a teary eyed look.

"But.." Such a problem. And she can usually solve any problem. What's keeping her from this?

The Third bowed his head and sighed, "I suppose I have no other choice. I was afraid of this, but I understand with you having a new child yourself." He gestured for the woman from before to take Naruto back out, but Mikoto resisted when she went to take him from her arms.

"I'll take care of him." She narrowed her eyes and scanned the two of them. The woman nodded in respect before taking her leave as the Third retook his seat behind the desk. Mikoto stared down at the child in her arms, softly running her finger over his soft cheeks and nose. She bit her lip, seeing so much of his parents in him. It hurts somewhat.. Blinking rapidly, she tried to compose herself, "Itachi, let's go.." She said, glancing over her shoulder to her son before making her way to the door.

"I'll be sending check up on him every now and then." The Third said, "And Mrs. Uchiha.." Mikoto paused at the door way and looked over to the man, "Thank you." She gave him a slight nod before closing the door behind her. Walking outside with the boy in arm, she slowed down to look up to the four faces that showed proudly carved in the rock.

Her eyes held a sudden determination and will as she stared at the Fourth, silently promising something to his lingering soul. Kushina and Minato were good friends to her and were there for her in her little times of need. She can do this for them.

Much time passed, and it went smoother than she thought it'd be. Fugaku, her husband helped a big deal with raising the two babies and they became quite found of Naruto, but sadly, the time came for him to go off on his own. And as he was being taken from under her wing, she was told he won't remember it. Any of it. They were gonna swipe his memory? Mikoto took deep breathes as she watched the few grown men in uniform carry the sleeping little blonde away, knowing tomorrow won't be the same for him. Nor will the time ahead. That night she cried; cried like she hasn't in years as her husband and elder son embraced her.

She feels like a failure of some sort. She didn't want this for their boy. She wanted to raise him and give him a view of a family, not have him feel everything that was taken away from him. Not to have him feel alone.

"It's okay. We did all we could for him." Her husband said in her ear as he rubbed her back in circular motions. He felt it too though, her pain..

Mikoto shook her head and fisted his shirt, "It's not enough.. It's not-.." She buried her face in Fugaku's chest as he tightened his arms around her and set his chin on her head. What if it was her? Kushina would have handled it differently.. She would have fought. "Kushina.." Mikoto whispered, "..I'm sorry."

* * *

Mikoto moved her hand around in her grocery bag, making sure she had gotten everything she needed as she headed home. But as she was walking, she slowed down in her step, seeing a familiar little boy standing ways in front her covered head to toe in paint, his eyes gazing above them. "Naruto.." She mumbled, yelping internally when he snapped his head in her direction. He heard her? Naruto made a move to back away from her as she walked up, making her frown. "What are you looking at?" She asked, her tone low and sweet.

Naruto was taken back, but allowed a small grin on his face, "There!" He exclaimed, pointing to the four large heads on the mountain. Mikoto looked up and gazed as well, "..Who are they?" Naruto asked, "I mean, I know _who_ they are, but.."

Mikoto giggled and waved her hand, "The four Hokages, you mean?" Naruto nodded and looked back up to them, dropping the paint bucket that was in his hands to the ground. Mikoto absently adjusted her bag in her arms as they remained standing there, doing nothing but staring at the four faces. That is.. until a question came from the boys mouth, making her heart leap to her throat. "Who was the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked, raising a brow towards the woman next to him.

"The Fourth?" Mikoto repeated, "Why do you ask?"

"I heard he's a great hero to the village." Naruto went on, "He died protecting everyone, right?" Mikoto nodded and gave him a slight forced smile, feeling her heart clench at his words, "Who was he?"

"You have a great interest towards The Fourth Hokage, don't you?" She teased. How weird.. Naruto went to say something, but was cut off by an ANBU poofing up next to the both of them.

"There you are." The man behind the mask said, his spiked silver hair swaying slightly as he bent down towards Naruto's level, "Go home and get washed up." He ordered sternly, "Mrs. Uchiha." He gave Mikoto a salute as he and Naruto turned and walked away. Naruto glanced behind him and waved to her, a small smile on his face. Someone actually talked to him..

Mikoto waved back before looking to the sky, calculating the time she has before making her way. Oddly, she walked right pass the Uchiha Estate and towards the old training grounds were a certain statue can be found. There, she placed her palm on two names that were cut into it and frowned. She did it for them, knowing they may have done the same for her and her family. But she still feels she done them wrong. Going in her bag, she carefully slipped out a bouquet of flowers and set it beneath the statue. Every name carved into this rock is honored for their deaths and what they did for Konoha. And for their deeds, she knows they are rewarded for them in a better place. A place she too will find herself finding.

Looking back up and running her fingers over the two names, she smiled, "I'll see you soon." She mumbled before turning her way home.

_Kushina.. Minato._

Late that night, Mikoto showed no resistance as she kneeled beside her husband, allowing them to be statured and killed by the blade of a sword. Much like two people she once knew, they did it for something precious.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.._


End file.
